The Girl With the Silver Eyes
by NanTheNoctournal
Summary: Branna MacBlake has always been different, and up until three years ago, she never knew why. Then she gets thrown into the vampire world, as a new member of the Cullen coven. Even worse, Alec Volturi is her mate, and to top it all off, a mass Romanian army is lurking in the shadows. Can Branna overcome life's obstacles or will she lose control and kill everyone she loves?
1. Prologue

**(A/N: Hello, and welcome to... my first ever fanfic. Yeah I know… well here's the prologue. It's short but kinda important for this story… so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: This story is loosely based off of The Prince of Volterra and the Cullen. The ONLY thing similar that I will be using to that story is Alec and Chloe (the OC character from that story) hating each other's guts and Alec killing Chloe in her dreams.**

**Prologue**

In the beginning, there were angels and demons. Wanting people to rule over, the angels and demons created humans and thus became the inhabitants of the world. However the angels and demons thought they were superior to the humans and created the heavens and the underworld. But they did not expose themselves to the humans and stayed hidden.

Quarrelling over who had power over the humans when they died, they came to an agreement. The demons would get the evil souls, and the angels would get the pure souls.

Then, there was an angel/demon hybrid who thought he had power to do whatever he wanted. Traveling down to Earth one day, he met a beautiful woman. Following her into a club, he talked and danced with her; later into the night, the both of them went back to her house. She asked him if she could get him anything, and he replied "you". He then seduced the beautiful woman.

After the one-night stand, he went on his way back to the heavens. When he arrived back, he was startled to see that the Council, made up of five demons and five angels, knew of his wrong doings. As his punishment, the Council banished him back down to Earth, shattering his confidence.

The Council then learned that the woman he seduced, was indeed pregnant with a half angel half human child. They also knew that this child would be a part of a prophecy so big, that the world they ruled over, could cease to exist.


	2. Sweet Dreams

**(A/N: I see you liked the prologue enough to come back, and/or keep reading so… Here's the first chapter. Oh and the next chappie will probably be up in about a week or two.)**

**Disclaimer: I own everything, except for the Twilight Saga. **

**Chapter Song: Sweet Dreams (Emily Browning Cover) Link~~~~ watch?v=wJw5NzrLHz4**

**Sweet Dreams**

_I draw in labored breaths, feeling like at any moment I would pass out. I run as fast as my legs can carry me, knowing that he could pop up out of the trees at any second. I duck behind a tree, rather than run the extra fifty meters to the trench. I hear footsteps get closer._

"_Branna, you can run but you will never be able to hide. Come out now; and I might change my mind about what I'm going to do." He demands._

_I plug my nose and clamp my mouth shut to stop breathing. Probably not the best idea, because right now I felt like my lungs are tiny, shriveled up raisins. I try not to sit on my hand, because I think it might be broken. __**It wouldn't be broken if you hadn't punched him in the face!**__ I panicked! It's not my fault the creeper has stone skin! Lay off my fudging case! _

_The footsteps start to get farther away, and as soon as the crunch of leaves is gone; I take my well-deserved breath of air. Unfortunately I sound like a retarded dragon when I exhale, and a menacing laugh comes from behind me. I turn around to be met with a pair of haunting red eyes. __**That trench would have been a WAY better place to hide. Seriously, who in the effing hell would hide behind an effing tree?**_

"_Stupid, insignificant girl!" He whispers in my ear. _

"_What do you want? Go find another person to pin to a tree!" I yell, hoping that someone—anyone will hear my screams._

"_Oh, but you've turned out to be a very interesting target" He snaps back._

_His face lowers to my neck, his lips (which are surprisingly soft) on my larynx, making my breathing barely register._

"_Please" I say, my voice barely over a whisper. I listen to his even breathing, next to my retarded dragon breath. When he ran, he probably didn't break a sweat. Meanwhile, my legs are about to fall off and my raisin lungs are getting tighter every second I'm pinned to this (stupid) tree._

"_So tempting..." he trails off._

_At that moment, someone screams. Someone found me! I takes me a second to realize it was my scream. I also realize that I'm being burned alive. And then I was dead._

I roll off my bed and on to the cold, wooden floor. I take notice to a delightful throbbing feeling in my arm, and know it broke my fall. "The perfect start to a perfect day." I whisper to myself. Sadly, this is not the first time I've decided to potentially fracture my arm in bed. It's been happening for weeks now.

The weird thing is, I think the boy in my dream might actually be a real, living, breathing person. **(A/N: I know, I know. Beautiful Creatures, The Witches of East End, and the prince of Volterra and the Cullen fanfic did this. I have permission to use the dreams thing from author of the prince of Volterra and the Cullen though so… don't fear. Also Anna the Original is almost here.) **

Groaning, I stand up slowly, and walk over to my desk making sure I don't step on anything. I lost a Lego in here a couple days ago. Really don't want to introduce my foot to that. I grab my sketchbook and pencil off of the desk and plop back down on my bed.

Flipping through the everlasting pages of previous sketches of the (cute) mystery boy's face, I finally find the one I'm working on. As soon as I see it, I immediately tear out the page and tear it into pieces. It looked like he had two burritos for a mouth. Okay, maybe I could have just thrown it the trash, but I didn't cuz' I'm a dramatic bitch like that.

I start sketching a new drawing, making sure he looks (almost) as good looking as he does in my dreams. Unfortunately, all of the sketches look like crap. I guess it's a morning thing. Frustrated, I flip my pencil off on the floor somewhere (which was really stupid of me, because apparently, pencils don't like my feet) and get up to go to the bathroom.

Turning the shower nozzle as far to the right as possible, I turn to the sink. I pick up my toothbrush and toothpaste then start assaulting my pearly whites. After I'm sure my breath stinks of mint, I take off my white tank and smiley face boxers, then jump in the shower.

I let the water smooth out the knots and cricks in my back. Grabbing the shampoo (I never understood why they call it shampoo. Say it slowly… sham-poo. Weird right?) Off of the shower rack, I start massaging my hair roots with it. I then re wash my hair and rinse it out with the warm water.

...

I wipe off the foggy bathroom mirror with the palm of my hand. Staring at my reflection, I mentally curse myself for being so freakin' beautiful. I know that sounds REALLY self-centered but it is kinda true. Angel and demon blood does that to ya. **(A/N: See, I told you Anna the Original was gonna come. Never doubt me, I know everything. BWA HA HA HA!) **

I'd figured out my dad was an angel/demon hybrid when the letters came. Telling me all about why I had weird marking on my stomach and forearms. Telling me there was a very evil half of me, that if unleashed could destroy the world. **Who the hell are you calling evil? **Obviously you, dumbass!

He sent a weird book too. Written in an awkward language only demons and angels (with the exception of myself) could understand. The only thing I could gone without inheriting is being beautiful. With my long black as a crow hair, pinkish red lips, and pale skin I looked exactly like Snow White.

But there was this one eerie thing that drove people away. I had silver eyes. That's right, not grey, but silver eyes. You'd think I'd take after my mom, with flaming red hair, sparkling green eyes, and skin that didn't take a tanning bed to achieve. But I got stuck with my dad's traits. Even though either way I still would have been pretty.

My mom couldn't take me being prettier than her, and was stone cold to me. Eventually, she ended up in jail. Then social services had to track down my only living relative, my grandma. It's sick because my mom had told me she died. That's my screwed up life.

Done wallowing in self-pity, I walk out of the bathroom (with my towel wrapped around me of course) into the hallway, and into my room. After practically digging through my closet, littered with clothes on the floor, I find my long sleeve black t-shirt, and some skinny jeans.

I walk down the stairs carefully making sure not to trip on a stair. My attempt fails, and I hurl stomp on the ground after missing the last step. Clumsy ol' me. I turn into the kitchen to be greeted with the delightful smell of bacon, eggs, and waffles. There is definitely something up.

"Morning, Grams" I say hurriedly.

"Good Morning, Branna. How did you sleep last night?" She replies nonchalantly.

"Okay" I lie.

As if sensing my untruthfulness, she sends me a disapproving look. What is it with her and her sixth sense? I sit down at the table, waiting for a plate of deliciously wonderful food to set in front of me. As if on cue, it arrives right under my greedy nose. I stuff my face, savoring every bite.

When I swallow my food, I pop the question. "What's the special occasion?"

"Finally, you didn't talk with your mouth full. Um, I got a promotion; we're going to that cute little Italian restaurant in Seattle to celebrate."

Good. At least I'm gonna be eating some good food, today. Who knows what Sadie Mallory is going to do at school today? **Hey, that was an accident! **How the hell do you call someone a self-absorbed bitch by accident?!

I study my grandmother's face. She had warm features, waist-length greying auburn hair, and hazel golden eyes. She was one of those lean on me women. If you needed a shoulder to cry on she would be the first one to offer. But I never took her up on it.

Walking over to the trash can, I scrape the remainder of my breakfast in the trash, and call out a goodbye to my Grandma. Power- walking to the door, I shove on my ratty, written on all stars and head to the hell hole the town calls a school.

….

Third period, Biology. The silent killer. I barely hear what Mrs. O' Neil is saying, over the constant chatter of students. I stare at the clock hoping the last couple minutes will pass by. Frustrated, I speed up time by ten minutes and the bell rings.

Screw the consequences, I was ready to leave. I walk out of the classroom and into the sea of teenagers. I mean I'm one too, but I've thought of myself as more…mature. I don't freak out over pimples, or try to blackmail my way to the top of the popularity list. Yes, Forks High School has one of those.

Then all of a sudden everyone starts backing towards the lockers. We all know what that means. I turn towards the commotion and see Sadie Mallory, Tina Newton, and Diana Smith walking down the hall. Just what I need. I then realize that they're only twenty feet away from me.

I quickly back out of the way. Too bad, it was too late.

"Hey, MacBlake, are you blind? You act like you didn't see us walking down the hall." Sadie pipes up, gesturing to her and her duck faced minions. I stand there frozen like a statue as all eyes turn on me. Just effing perfect.

"Hello? Are you deaf too?" Sadie says, trying to get my attention. She obviously doesn't see she has it.

"Um, no, my mistake." I reply trying not to snap and slap this ! $%* in the face.

"Good." She says threateningly.

She then walks off, with Diana and Tina trailing after her. Close one. But I know Sadie well enough to figure out she is going to do something dramatic. Either today or tomorrow.

…

The rest of the day is uneventful, so I'm guessing Sadie is going to do something tomorrow. Right after school was out, I noticed Sadie looking at me with an evil gleam in her eye. So it's probably gonna be one crappy day at school tomorrow. Oh, Joy!

Walking in the front door I yell "Grams, I'm home."

"I'm changing, watch TV or something!" She yells back.

Figuring I should change too, I run up the stairs (without falling surprisingly) and into my room. I find a cute black skirt, and a green tank, and black docs. Deciding to let my arms go bare, I show my marks. (So I can look like a bad-ass.) I run back down the stairs to find my Grams in a peach sweater dress with tan ugg boots on. "I never you had such a fashion sense Grams" I say sarcastically.

"Aren't you the complement champion" She snaps back.

I throw up my arms in surrender. She laughs at that. "Come on, let's go" she demands.

We jump in the Mercedes (She has been living alone for the past five years. When my Grandpa died she got like over fifty thousand dollars in support. Not to mention she gets a five thousand dollar check every month.) And Grams drives off to Seattle.

…..

When we arrive at the restaurant, I'm blown away. It's huge, with a big sign that says "Ristorante Machiavelli" **(A/N: Ristorante Machiavelli is a real Italian restaurant in Seattle, I did not make it up. IT is entirely real.) **

The food did not disappoint either. Me being myself ordered the fanciest thing on the menu (probably only fancy to me), while my grandma stuck with ordinary spaghetti. So like her. My food was delicious. I got cheese, meat, and tomato sauce stuffed into ravioli pasta.

"Branna, after dinner we're going to the book store..." Grams exclaims. I nod my head to say okay, over the loud chatter of other customers. The food was good here, but if we would have celebrated at the diner it would have been quieter.

When Grams is finally done eating, she pays for the check and we leave.

At the bookstore, I pick out a few old favorites, a special edition TMI series book. **(A/N: Oh, Jamie Campbell Bower you were absolutely fabulous as Jace.) **I find Grams in the back of the store checking out some classics like Pride and Prejudice, To Kill a Mocking Bird, and Wuthering Heights.

When we exit the bookstore the sky is almost pitch black, with stars lighting up the sky. "Grams, why don't we cut through this alley?" I ask.

"I don't know Branna, it's kind of late." She replies.

"Oh, Come on Grams" I whine.

"Fine" she says.

We walk through the darkened alley in silence. I hear a loud clang, and jerk my head in the direction the noise came from. Ruby red eyes stare back at me. "Who's there?" I shout. Nothing. "Branna, let's get out of here." Grams demands. We walk faster. Then something snowy white jumps in front of me, and throws me smack dab into the wall. "What the…" I manage yell before a wave a pain silences me.

"Branna!" Grams yells. I see two pale figures, one is a boy with blonde almost white hair. He's holding my grandma. Then there's a girl with brown hair. She has a malicious smile of her face. I try to stand up, but realize something's broken. My back. "Grandma! Please kill me, don't kill her!" I demand.

"Sweet heart, your cries aren't going to do anything." The girl replies.

I watch the man press his lips to my grandmother's neck. Immediately, she goes stark white. He tosses her body to the side and says "Minerva, I think I want to play with her for a while."

Great. A pervert. "No. You got the woman. I get the girl." The bitch—Minerva says. Then another pale figure crashes into her. I gasp ignoring the pain I feel. Then I stare at my grandmother's unmoving body. I know I caused it.

I turn back to her killers, and see four new faces. A golden haired boy, Barbie in the flesh, Captain Bulky bulk, and a bronze haired boy. I watch in horror as they tear off Minerva and the man's heads.

**(A/N: Well, that's it so the only left to do is REVIEW! Suspense music: watch?v=NW9MOImuUaA**


	3. Waking Up

**(A/N: Well, here's the second chapter… you're awesome if you're taking time to read this. ENJOY! ATTENTION: they will be swearing and references to sex in this chapter, so… viewer discretion is advised.)**

**Disclaimer: I own everything about the angels and demons I write about. I also own any unrecognizable characters from the Twilight Saga.**

**Chapter Song: Greedy Fly by Bush Link~~~~~ /jtX8QVve2yg**

**2. Waking Up**

Something wet is on my eyelids. Tears. But the weird thing is, my insides feel like they're on fire**. You wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't took that so called shortcut down the alley. **Don't you think I know that?

It's eating at me. Adding more pain to the burning I feel. My heart feels empty and numb. My grandmother's cold, lifeless body is flashing under my eyelids. I feel like stabbing myself. Those fucking idiot Council members did this.

Isn't making both my parents prudes enough? Or did you have to add on to the prophecy? But then I realize it's not they're fault. It's my son of bitch dad's.** You just had to be the angel/demon hybrid's daughter didn't you? **Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be born! Go to hell.

**You're forgetting I'm the demon half of you.** No, actually I'm not forgetting. How could I forget? Being stuck with you is not exactly a forgettable experience. **Oh, how sweet of you.** I never knew you cared. Believe me, I don't care.

When the fire starts to get hotter, and make a bee-line for my heart, I almost let out a scream. But, I just bite my lips harder. Although I'm relieved I can freely move my other body parts, it feels like someone keeps stabbing me in the heart. Over and over and over again. The pain starts to get unbearable.

When the fire's gone, I flutter my eyes open. Everything is clearer. I can see dust motes in the air, and everything is more defined. Confused, I sit up to find eight pairs of golden eyes and one brown, looking at me curiously. As if my life wasn't any weirder.

"Um, hi…I'm Branna. Since this is pretty awkward, I'm being the bold badass I am, and breaking the ice." I say pretty bravely if I say so myself.

Captain Bulky Bulk, lets out a small chuckle, and Barbie Woman whispers something in his ear. Then he shuts up. The bronze haired boy looks at me intently, which kinda creeps me out.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle…this is my family and it's very nice to meet you" he replies. Seconds go by.

"Well, I'm guessing you guys don't know who murdered my grandmother so…" I trail off. The bronzed haired boy breaks his gaze on my eyes to whisper something to a small girl with the same beautiful hair color as himself that is also around my age.

"Oh. Your grandmother's killers were vampires, as we are, and as you are also now. But. Were vegetarians, so we only drink animal blood" The bronze haired boy exclaims.

"Gee, that makes so much sense. What are you gonna say next… that you know about the fact I was half demon and angel?" my hand instantly flies to my mouth after the words come out. **Foot. Mouth. Why did you just say that?! **I don't know it just… came out. **Do you know what we're in for now?! Think about what the Council will do!**

I am thinking about what the Council will do! JUST SHUT UP!

"If you are done having an argument with yourself why don't you tell us what you are?" He snarls.

"Don't be rude, you could have just asked nicely, Jeez. But anyway, my dad was an angel/demon hybrid so… I guess I'm a human/demon/angel hybrid….or would I change the human part to vampire?" I reply.

Everybody looks at me like I just killed someone. "Really? There can be vampires but there being demon and angels are so fucking farfetched?!" I ask. The nerve of these people.

"Okay, since you guys obviously don't understand where I'm going with this… I'm guessing I have to tell you the whole story. So here it goes." I say.

"This is my life story so viewer discretion is advised. Once upon a time there was a self-absorbed bitch and a self-absorbed son of a bitch. The son of a bitch was my dad and the bitch, my mother. With them being the slut and man-slut they are. They did it. Thus came me, the mistake." I explain. They still look flabbergasted.

"No? You guys need me to tell you more?" I ask. They nod their heads. "I'll tell you more if you stop… looking at me like that. It's really creepy, and not exactly attractive.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to go back… like to the real beginning. But, I'm just gonna tell you about the prophecy first so… get comfortable. My dad thought he was a badass. He thought he could get away with everything, just because he was half demon and half angel. Which wasn't very rare, and they're a LOT of demon angel hybrids. He came down to Earth, met my mom, they bumped uglies, and I came.

"Then there is a Council, made up of five angels and five demons. They knew my dad broke the rules, the one he broke being no doing it with a human. They kicked him out of the heavens, and he got banished to Earth. But, they figured out my mom was pregnant, and they figured out my dad fulfilled the prophecy that wasn't supposed to be set in motion.

"The prophecy is, on my sixteenth birthday, if the evil part of me got out." Carlisle's eyebrow raises in question. "I'll explain that in a minute." "If the evil part of me got out, the world would end because of the destruction my evil half caused. Oh and by the way, bronzie, the person I was arguing with was my evil half. So you can stop looking at me like I'm a mental patient.

"Since my dad was an angel demon hybrid, I got an evil half and a good half. I'm the good half, and telling me apart from my evil half is fairly easy. As you can see, my eyes are silver. Her eyes are black, with this awkward red ring rounding the edges." **My eyes are not awkward!**

And then there was silence. "So, yep, that's me...You have to answer my questions now." I demand.

"Okay." Carlisle answers reluctantly.

"Umm…Am I gonna die in the sunlight?" chuckles ring out

"No."

"Err…. Can I get stabbed with a piece of wood?" more chuckles come.

"No"

"How did you know to come to Seattle and kill those murders?" I ask. That's gonna require more than one word. I smile triumphantly.

"Werewolves" The bronze hired boy replies. WEREWOLVES?! What. The. Fucking. Penguins.

"Werewolves?! Where did that come from?" I ask.

"Do you know the boys from La Push?" Carlisle asks.

**Oh. My. Effing. God. **"You mean the creepers that stole my best friend?" I reply, my voice laced with venom.

"Yes, well, they are werewolves. Necessarily they can just change into the form of a wolf. They do not need the moon to change. They alerted us of your grandmother's attacker's presence in the area and we tracked them to Seattle." He explains.

"Is that why I would always see them by the woods when I was with Seth on the reservation?" I ask.

Carlisle nods his head. Okay, it official. Seth Clearwater is an ass. He came up with the rudest excuse when I'd asked him why he stopped hanging out with me. So rude in fact, I broke my hand punching him for it. After that, I didn't have any friends, because I was afraid I'd get hurt.

"Well, that makes sense" I say, all traces of hate gone. I WAS NOT going to be bitter, or dwell in the past.

…

We walk into their living room, and I back up into to Jasper and pinch my nose in disgust. "What in the hell is that that?!" I demand. "That's the dogs, you get used to it after a while." Jasper whispers in my ear.

"Oh…thanks" I reply back. It looked like these people were millionaires. With designer furniture and the big ass staircase I just walked down, this place as cool as the white house. (I know this because I went on a school trip to D.C once, when I was living in New York.)

The only thing that ruined it for me, is that in the center of it all, were the shit-faces. **I wouldn't mind shoving every single one of them of a cliff. **Believe me, you are most definitely not the only one.

"Branna." Seth says gruffly.

"Are you effing serious?! You're just gonna act like nothing happened? You would have been better of leaving your mouth shut." I say icily.

Just needed to get that off my chest. Damn, that felt good. Almost as good as when I manipulated _every _bad word in the book yelling at Seth last year.

"Really MacBlake? You act like you're so tough when you're not. Just a baby leech." The prick... who I remember is Paul pipes up. **Oh HELL NO!**

"I suggest you shut your fucking mouth, before I fucking break your fucking jaw." I snap back.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Do you? Do you really?"

"Enough" Carlisle breaks in. I cross my arms under my chest in anger. That stupid son of a gun.

"Carlisle, does she have a power?" Sam…the leader asks.

"No" Carlisle replies. Oh wait… I forgot to tell them about that part. "Yeah, um, about that…I kinda do have powers." I say slowly.

"What?" Seth asks.

I ignore Seth's comment and stare straight at Carlisle. "I have like five" I say.

"Well, when you become one of us" he gestures towards his family "You take one trait with you from you're human life. It may manifest in to a gift which is very rare" He states.

Rather than telling him, I snap my fingers. An answering call of thunder erupts. "So…It rains a lot" Paul says.

Weather is out…**The voice thing! Do the voice thing! **As much as I want to hurt him, I can't. Time to creep some people out. I run my hands over my face and eyes, and when they're off my face, everyone looks scared shitless.

"Hey, I tried controlling the weather…and I really don't think you want me to accidently light your house on fire so…."I trail off. Turning toward the glass wall on my right. I stare at my reflection. Or rather Rosalie's reflection.

Shrugging at their faces, I snap my fingers and I'm back to my-self. Then I gasp. What the fudge happened to my face?!** Why are you mad? **In case you haven't been paying attention for the last fifteen years, me being pretty hasn't really gotten me into the best situations.

I don't alter my appearance, because I do that to fuck with people. I just stand there, staring like I just saw a ghost. My face is a snowy white, which is even paler than I was before, my lips are an even darker red, and my hair was…shinier. Just effing great.

"Okay, here's the next one…I need a volunteer" I state. No one says a word.

"Okay, I'll pick one…hmm…..Paul" It's about to go DOWN! I stare straight into Paul's eyes with a malicious smirk on my face. He grasps his head in pain after a few seconds, followed by the rest of the fur ball squad.

"Next one" I state again. Holding my hand up, I picture a flame in my palm. Since my eyes are closed, I can't see anything. When a couple people gasp, I know the flame showed up. I change the flame to sand, water, a mini dirt tornado, and just swirling air.

"Last one" I say. Focusing on the gaunt grey sky outside the glass wall, I make the sun come out. Then I make thunder echo again and the sun ducks behind some clouds.

"Now that that's solved, you guys think I could get a burger? Or pizza? Or maybe both?" I ask.

They immediately snap out of their trances and Carlisle asks me a question. "You're hungry?" his tone very much surprised.

"Dude, I've been passed out for the past two days, and I am definitely not going to eat Bambi _or _his mother." I say whole-heartily.

"But that's impossible" Jasper states.

"Obviously it's not, because I'm craving a good ol' hamburger, and some pizza" I emphasize the craving part by rubbing my stomach.

"Well she is very powerful, she probably needs to sleep too" Carlisle points out.

"Yeah, I doubt it, I'm pretty wired right now" I comment.

**(A/N: All right well that's it for now. I hope you liked the chapter. Now, go ahead and write a review in that big ol' box under me. You know you want too. P.S. If you're going to point out some eras in the chapter try to do it nicely. Oh, happy Halloween!Audios!) **


	4. Starting a War

**(A/N: Hello, to whatever amaztazmable person is reading this. Here's the chapter and I'll appreciate it if you leave me some feedback.)**

**Disclaimer: I really don't understand why makes us write disclaimers. It only rubs in the fact that Stephenie Meyer is a selfish (bleep) that won't give me the rights to the Twilight Saga. LOL, I'm kidding, love ya Steph.**

**Chapter Song: Army of me by Bjork. Here's the link~~~~~~ watch?v=1ShHTCvE7TY**

**3. Starting a War**

I was standing outside of their beautiful house with Seth. Apparently, a vendetta against the fur balls isn't what the Cullens need so I have to work out everything with him. I don't want to, but Carlisle is right. I don't still hate Seth's guts, but I'm pretty sure that if H.E.R were to get out, after she killed the person that overwhelmed me (which would probably be Paul or Leah) she'd go straight for Seth.

"We both don't want to be here so…..I'll say sorry for punching you in the face and calling you every bad word known to man if you say sorry for breaking my hand and being mean to me…" My sentence is interrupted by Seth's voice.

"Look Branna, I'm sorry. I know you were still recovering with what happened and I know I could have been less rude to you. By the way, you broke your own hand. It wasn't my fault you punched me in the face."

"I'm sorry too…F.Y.I, you provoked me to punch you in the face…so I'm just gonna pretend you said sorry for that too" I whip back at him.

"Okay Branna" he says trying to bite back laughter.

"Why don't we start over? To be honest I'm really not that mad at you anymore…Friends?" I ask.

"Friends" He replies.

…..

"Follow me." Renesmee chirps, the happiness in her voice contagious. We're walking down a long, narrow corridor to some unknown place. Our footsteps were in tempo together, and our walking barely made noise.

We finally arrive in front a wooden door. "After you" she says. I twist the door knob and my jaw drops open. There is a big comfortable looking bed pushed up against the center wall, an attached bathroom, humongous closet, and a window seat on the right wall.

"This is _my_ room?" I ask emphasizing the word _my. _

"Yep, this is all yours" she states happily.

"I get to show you your closet" she exclaims, with a smile. I can't help but smile back. She walks toward the closet and I follow after her. There are clothes hung up everywhere, with the weird thing being they were all designer.

Plus, the fact that it looked like a mini department store. I knew I was going to love it here. With Esme's awesome cooking, and Renesmee being the eccentric person she seemed like, this was going to be perfect.

…...

**ONE MONTH LATER (Carlisle's P.O.V)**

I was filling out paperwork in my office when I hear a loud shriek. So loud in fact, I think my non-functional heart skipped a beat. I ignore it, thinking it's probably just Emmett and Branna playing around again.

Then I smell the flour. _Oh No._ I immediately stand up from my desk chair and open the door. I think to get a fire extinguisher on my way out. I walk down the hall, to see a flour covered Branna and a chuckling Emmett.

"You son of a gun!" Branna yells while a small flame forms in her palm.

"Calm down, Branna…it was just a joke" Emmett says with fear in his voice.

I spray her palm with the fire extinguisher and put a hand on Branna's shoulder.

"Branna" I warn.

"I'm okay…really….I'm gonna go change out of these clothes…. And start thinking of a way to get revenge!" She states angrily while storming away.

"Idiot" Edward throws Emmett's way.

I start back towards my office and put the extinguisher on the floor next to my chair. I can already tell this going to be going on for a while.

**Branna's P.O.V**

Ways to Prank Emmett

1. Paint his Jeep pink  
tater tots up his Jeep's tailpipe

3. Make him eat a piece of pizza from the gas station on the main street of Forks.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Thinking of ways to kill- I mean _prank _Emmett is hard….especially when I need four more ways. I decide to put the list off for now, and try to convince Emmett that I won't get him back. If he's waiting for it, it won't be as satisfying.

I roll off my comfortable bed and head towards the hall way. I notice on the big clock on the wall that it's two o'clock in the afternoon. **Yay! Lunch!** I walk down the staircase and into the kitchen.

A beautiful sub is waiting for me on the table. I sit down in a chair and start stuffing my face with the awesomeness of Esme's sub. "I can't believe you can actually eat that" Edward says the disgust in his voice clear.

"Really Edward? Nessie eats too. Why do you have to bully me?" I whine

"Because….you make arguments interesting. You have quite the sense of humor" he replies.

"Lucky me" I grumble, annoyed

…..

I plop down on the living room couch and switch on the TV. I flip through the endless channels and finally come Law & Order: SVU. It was a particularly boring episode that I'd already seen but… it was better than nothing.

When Law & Order goes off I go outside. I head towards the swing I made and start kicking my legs. _Front. Back. Front. Back._ The squeaking metal gets annoying after a while. I start skimming my foot along he wet grass to stop the swing.

Going back into the house, an idea hits me. Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Jasper are hunting right now and Emmett's Jeep is in the driveway. There's also some permanent pink paint in the garage. How it got there, I don't know but now was my chance to get revenge.

I rush in the garage looking for the paint. Sorting through the cans of random crap, I finally find it. Now I need a paintbrush….the toolbox. I grab the paint brush from the toolbox and head back outside. I hurriedly open the can of pink paint, knowing I only have an hour before they come back.

Emmett is going to throw such a bitch-fit!

…..

I'm in my room when I hear my name screamed. They're back. Time to not get killed. I get off my desk chair and rush downstairs. In a hurry, I take the steps six at a time. I push open the door, to six chuckling people and a furious Emmett.

A smile forms on my face. "What did you do to my Jeep?!" He yells.

"What do you mean? What's different?" I ask just to push his buttons.

"My Jeep WAS NOT pink when I left!"

"Really? I had no idea" I say.

Emmett suddenly charges at me and I move out of the way just in time.

"Whoa. Calm the fuck down, dude" I demand.

He tries to charge again, but I wave my hand, to send him flying at least sixty feet away. Maybe my revenge was a bit drastic but….I didn't expect it to come to this. Emmett starts stalking towards the front door, with a pissed off look on his face.

"This isn't over" he calls over his shoulder. Then the stark realization hits. He's going to fire back a lot harder than me. Me painting his jeep is going to be like a game of hopscotch compared to what's next. I've just started a prank war. One that I can't guarantee I'm going to win. **(A/N: Oh Snap! Shit just got real!)**

**ALEC P.O.V**

Aro has called me to the throne room. _Routine_ I think. "Where are you going?" Jane asks.

"Throne room" I reply.

"I am going also…" she trails off.

Wait. If Aro's calling me to the throne room, why is he calling Jane? Torture someone and give them a painless death? That was idiotic and definitely not Aro's way to go about things.

This was definitely not normal. Something was wrong. _Romanians._ The Romanians were getting out of hand. Vladimir and Stefan were planning something. We'd figured that out when people began disappearing in random locations all over Romania.

We arrive in the throne room, to a smiling Aro. "Welcome" he says warmly. After a few moments go by, the entire Elite Guard shows up. Aro clears his throat.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I've called you here" **(A/N: Classic way to kick off a meeting and/or sound like a lunatic)**

"As you know the remaining two vampires of the Romanian coven have been rebelling quite a lot lately. We've figured out that they are indeed making a newborn army. There will be too many for us to handle…..roughly two hundred.

"Because we do not have enough numbers to control them….We're all going to Forks"

**Branna P.O.V**

Okay, I'm making a new list. I need to have ways to survive Emmett's next prank. I'm glad I don't have to worry about him dying my hair again because he never does the same thing twice. But I'm going to have to enchant my door that way he can't do something while I'm asleep. That's how he got the hair dye in my shampoo bottle in the first place.

I grab a piece of paper off my desk and start scribbling down ways to not lose it when Emmett retaliates.

Ways not to Kill Emmett when he retaliates

Count to ten and take deep breaths

Go to the meadow with my sketch book

Ask someone to take me to Macdonald's

**(A/N: No matter how many people tell me Macdonald's very unhealthy and its burgers are over 50% of pink meat slime, I'm still going to eat it.) **Unsure of the first way, since that's never helped me before, I cross it out.

A knock on the door interrupts my brain storming.

"Come in" I chime "I wasn't doing _anything _important"

Nessie comes in and sits on my bed, totally ignoring the World War three that was my room. "Bran, Carlisle's called a family meeting so…To the living room!" She says excitedly. Groaning, I get off my extremely comfortable bed, knowing Carlisle was going to blow a gasket about the Jeep thing.

But wait, then Emmett wouldn't be able to prank me back! Problem solved! I race down the stairs to see a faraway looking Carlisle and Esme. Yeesh, what was their problem? Then it hits me. This is not about the prank war. This about something big.

"The Volturi are coming" Carlisle says.

…

This is not what I need! On top of the mystery boy that hasn't left my dreams, and the prank war! "What mystery boy?" Edward asks. Shit! I was supposed to be keeping that a secret!

"Branna. What mystery boy?" he asks again. Stupid mind reading powers. Always giving stuff away!** You really should stop trying to keep secrets. Those plans **_**always **_**go down in flames. **Well, I didn't know you had to plan every step of keeping a secret!

"Um…what do you by mystery boy, Edward?" Bella pipes up.

"Branna's been dreaming of Alec Volturi" he replies.

Why do bad things always happen to good people?! Wait. Who in the flying monkey's butt is Alec Volturi? Not to be rude, but Edward, you guys really didn't get that engaged with the whole explaining who was in the Volturi.

"Who's Alec Volturi?" I ask.

"Alec is the Volturi's most offensive weapon. I suspect that he might be your mate. Alice saw Jasper before they even met, so….this could be your….way of knowing." Carlisle says informingly. I shiver at the thought of me being with…..a sadistic grim reaper.

"Alec is very dangerous. He is also very possessive. His sister is very powerful also. Most people confuse him as being the nice twin, but he's rather the unpredictable one. The one that will attack without warning."

Great. Out of all the vampires in the world, I'm stuck with the Terminator. Fuck my living breathing life. This is not how I thought this day would turn out. Especially since Emmett was still shooting daggers at me. Like no fucking joke, if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

**A/N: Well wasn't this chapter quaint? Wait till the real crap starts happening. Oh, and the next chapter will be a filler. Shit's just happening WAY too fast right now. Now there is nothing left to do but review and follow and favorite. BTW, I know you guys are reading. You're just too lazy to review. So… get off your ass and type something in the box. ( excuse my rudeness and language). Bye!**


End file.
